


Sea of Romance

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of Rape, Rating Might Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Red Flag, X Drake. He was a marine turned pirate. A long time ago, he made a promise. Now, he wont be able to focus on his ambition unless he fulfilled that promise. After all, the one he made a promise with was necessary for that ambition. This is the tale of Drake's rise to becoming a 'Supernova (Worst Generation)'.





	1. The Search

_12 years ago..._

_"Drake, I'm scared." a [h/c] haired teenage girl grabbed Drake's arm as he helped her on a boat._

_"You need to leave, [y/n]. I heard my father. He said he'll sell you to become a slave to that guy we saw yesterday."_

_The girl, [y/n] shivered as she remembered the man from yesterday. He was looking at her like a piece of meat he wanted to devour. Just by that, she knew what she would become if ever she becomes a slave of that man._

_She was captured by Barrels Pirates when she was fifteen and since then, she was working for them as a servant._

_The Barrel Pirates were terrible people. They hurt her and make her suffer. The only one who was kind to her was the captain's son, Drake._

_"Here." Drake handed her a log post. "Just follow the arrow. The next island wasn't really that far and it was under a marine's protection. You're not a pirate. They will help you."_

_"How about you, Drake? Can't we escape together? You don't want to stay here anymore, right?" she asked, hopefully._

_Drake shook his head. "I... I can't leave my father."_

_"But he hurts you!"_

_His father was a terrible man and he hurts Drake but a little hope still lingered in him. Deep inside, he still believed that his father loves him._

_Drake took the hand grabbing his arm and pulled it away. "He's still my father."_

_Tears fell from [y/n]'s eyes. "But Drake. I don't want to be separated to you."_

_Drake smiled and gently stroke her cheek. "I'll find you someday, [y/n]. So just wait for me."_

_"Find her!" a shout sounded from a distance._

_"You need to go!" Drake untied the boat._

_"Drake. You promised to come for me. Okay?! I'll wait for you."_

_Drake smiled and nodded. "I promise, I'll find you."_

* * *

Present Day...

"I swear! That's the only thing I know!" the bounty hunter cowered in fear as Drake and his crew questioned him. "The boss has a really tight hold on her. She's the best hitman of the group after all and his main money maker."

"Tell me where's the headquarters of this boss." Drake ordered.

The man looked up to him skeptically. "Will you swore to set me free alive if I bring you there?"

Drake pointed his rapier to the man's neck making him flinch back.

"I'm not the same as those other pirates you know. I don't kill without a reason and I always keep my words. So now, unless you're planning to pull me on a trap, you'll be free, unhurt."

The man gulped. "I... I swear I'm not going to trap you or anything! I'll just bring you on that island so will you please pull that rapier away?"

Drake stared silently at the man as if deciding what to do before pulling his sword away.

He turned to his men. "Prepare to sail! He'll lead us to that woman."

 

* * *

 

Drowning her sorrows in alcohol. That was what [y/n] always does when not on a assassination mission.

She was part of an assassin organization led by 'Shatter Malcolm'.

Her eyes turned to watch a young waitress pass. She has a smile on her face and seems quite innocent.

A long time ago, she was like her too. Innocent and happy despite of all the bad things happening around her, hopeful that someday, she would find happiness.

As a young woman, she wanted nothing but a simple and peaceful life. She never wanted riches, gold or fame. All she wanted was the same as pure maiden's dream.

A family, a home and a man who will love her unconditionally. A good mother and wife, that was what she wanted to become.

However, that naive her was now gone. All she was now was a broken woman who no one would want. A filthy brothel woman turned assassin. That was what she was.

The bartender who went to the back room later came back with some wanted posters on his hand. Bars on that area were required to post wanted posters on the walls as ordered by the marines.

That also helped [y/n] and the other assassins since there were times that their client wanted some pirates dead. In addition to the berries they would get from mission, the bounties of the pirates were also given to them. That was why assassins on their organization preferred pirate targets.

New names and old names with their new bounties were posted by the bartender.

[y/n] scanned the pictures with her eyes one by one. Just then, one wanted poster caught her attention.

 _"Oh... So you have returned to the 'Sea of Romance' huh?"_ she thought as a bitter chuckle escaped her. "Red Flag X Drake..."

* * *

Drake pirates docked on a small town.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Drake questioned to the man.

He nodded. "Yes! The headquarters were hidden at the forest, underground. The entrance is behind the waterfall. There is a stairs in there. It would lead you inside.

"Oi!" one of Drake's men glared to the man. "Don't tell me, you're going to just leave us to find that waterfall by our self!"

The man cowered in fear but Drake raised his hand to stop his crew member. "Its fine. Untie him." he ordered.

"Th-thank you." the man stood up.

"Is 'Poison Bullet' here?" Drake asked.

"I'm not sure. But this is the island she always returned to after finishing her mission. You might find her on the bar. She was known as a drunkard here."

Drake nodded and motioned the man to leave.

"Do you want us to go and find her at the bars, captain?" one of his men asked.

"No. I want you to go and find that waterfall. If you find it, return to me."

The man nodded and with that, everyone moved.

Drake's eyes turned to the busy town. "I'll go and find her myself."

* * *

[y/n] was on her way back to the headquarters. But a sound caught her attention.

"You filthy whore! Do you even know how much money I lost because of you?!"

[y/n] turned and found an angry man, looking down at the beaten young woman. From the looks of her clothes, it was pretty obvious she worked at the brothel.

She looked up and confirmed that she was standing at the back of a brothel.

"Please! I don't want to work here anymore! Please let me go!" the woman begged.

"You bitch! If you want to leave this place, pay your father's debt!"

"How much does she owe?" [y/n] stepped in, looking at the man.

"Oh? If it wasn't the woman who is always on the bar." the man sneered as he eyed her up and down.

"Answer me."

"What? Are you gonna pay for her?" the man grinned. "One million berries."

"Is that all?" [y/n] said and thrown the bag she was carrying in front of him.

The man raised an eyebrow and opened the bag. As the contents has been revealed, his eyes widened.

"Now, set her free."

The man smirked and closed the bag. "Do you really think I'll listen to you?"

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Oh... So you don't want the money?"

"It's mine now but I still won't set her free. You're so stupid for throwing this amount to me, not even doubting whether I'll stay true to my words or not." he said and laughed mockingly.

"So that's how it is, huh?" [y/n] sighed and pulled out a gun. She pointed it to the man and shoot.

"Gyaa!!!" the woman screamed as the man fell on the ground with a hole in between his eyes.

[y/n] walked towards the dead body and picked the bag up. She stared at the corpse coldly. "I normally shoot my victims on their body and let the poisoned bullets do their wonders but I can't stand men like you so go to hell."

"Y-you killed him." the woman said with a shaking voice.

[y/n] glanced to her. "Yes. It was bound to happen. He's a wanted man after all." she said, showing a bounty poster to the woman. "If I didn't kill him, someone would come to do it." she handed the bag of berry to the lady.

"W-what..."

"You can have that one and I'll get this body exchanged for the bounty."

The woman's eyes widened. "But this is a big amount! I can't just accept this!"

[y/n] smiled. "Take that, leave this island and start a new life somewhere. It wasn't too late for you so go and live your life happily." she said, picking up the body and left.

* * *

Drake sniffed and smell the scent of blood. He scanned the area and found trails of blood on the ground. It was like a bloody creature was dragged all over the town.

"She's dragging the brothel owner's corpse! I saw her!" Drake heard one old man said.

"Well, he's a wanted man and on his poster, it saids 'Dead or Alive'. But still, dragging a dead body out in the open? She is such a demented lady." another man commented.

"I'm worried. That man is a member of a gang right? I'm sure his men would avenge him."

The others nodded in agreement. "Since she managed to took him down, maybe she is strong but there were at least 100 men in that gang."

"She's in danger, that [y/n]."

The name caught Drake's full attention. He then approached the people.

"Excuse me."

The townspeople looked at him warily which was understandable. It was pretty obvious that he was a pirate after all. That and he was sure his wanted poster were all over the town by now.

Ignoring the wary looks, he continued. 

"May I ask about this gang you are talking about?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Freedom

 

A loud roar sounded inside a warehouse.

Sea of dead bodies were scattered on the floor as blood painted the walls. Among the corpses, stood a lone dinosaur.

Another growl sounded before the dinosaur morphed into a human, a human male with reddish brown hair. His blue eyes scanned the area as if double checking if he missed someone.

After making sure that there were no survivor left, he turned on his heel and walked out of the warehouse.

Outside, he was greeted by a group of men.

"Captain. We found the waterfall." one of the men said.

"We also saw some people coming in and out of the area. That guy wasn't lying about it being the hide out of the assassins." another man said.

The captain nodded. Suddenly, a rustling of a bush sounded, followed by footsteps of someone running away.

One of the men pulled his sword out from it's scabbard. "I'll get him, captain."

"No." the dinosaur captain said as his eyes narrowed to the direction where the sound was coming from. "It's fine. One enemy is nothing."

* * *

"What have you done!" a sound of a slap sounded at the room as [y/n]'s head turned from the force. "He's not even a target! Do you know how much trouble we would be in once his friends come searching for us?! That gang is a troublesome bunch! What will you do if they found out we're hiding here?!" a tall, muscular man with blond long hair gritted his teeth as he glared at [y/n].

[y/n] remained silent. Her cheek was swelling and blood was trickling down to the side of her lips but she showed no sign of pain.

She was used to slaps, kicks and punches. After enduring those for so long, it has become nothing to her now.

The guy was her boss, Shatter Malcolm, an assassin for hire.

This man was the one who set her free from that hellish brothel only to trap her to his very own hellish place.

She was bound to be his assassin. Unless she pays the 500 million berry that he paid for her freedom from that brothel, she'll remain as his property.

Malcolm grabbed her hair, pulling her closer to him. "Remember this woman, I could easily crush your skull with my bare hand so you better only do what I told you to do. Sure, you're my best assassin, a good fuck and has a very talented mouth but I won't hesitate to kill you if this happen again." he said and threw her on the ground. "Take all your clothes off, get on the table and spread you legs." he ordered.

[y/n] closed her eyes as she stood up. She stripped her clothes little by little until she was fully bare.

She then made her way to the table and sit on it. Following Malcolm's command, she spread her legs.

It was always her punishment. Whenever she displeased him, he would punish her that way.

He would degrade her, make her feel that being used was her only worth and remind her over and over again that she was his property.

Malcolm moved closer to her but loud screaming and gun shot's sounded, making him stop.

"What the fuck is that?!"

The door was thrown open. Malcolm hastily grabbed his gun and pointed it to the door. 

[y/n] also moved to pull her gun, not bothering to put any clothes.

A group of men entered, led by a man with reddish brown hair.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as he recognized the man. "D-Drake?"

Drake's eyes met her. His frown deepened seeing her state. The men behind him muttered among themselves as they also saw her naked form.

"Are you from that brothel owner's gang?!" Malcolm questioned, glaring at Drake who was obviously the boss of the intruders.

Drake turned his eyes to Malcolm. "No. I already destroyed that gang."

"Then who are you? What do you want?! And was it necessary to attack my men guarding outside?" Malcolm's eyes narrowed, gun still pointed to Drake.

"X Drake. A pirate." Drake simply introduced himself. "I'm here to take that woman from you." he said, motioning to [y/n]'s direction. "And your men attacked us first."

"What?!" [y/n]'s eyes widened at this.

Malcolm glanced over [y/n] then turned back to Drake. "I'm afraid I can't give her to you. She owe me money and I'm not gonna let her go until she paid every single penny."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much does she owe you?"

Malcolm stared at Drake before opening his mouth to answer. "500 million berries."

"That's absurd!" one of Drake's men shouted. "That was the same bounty as a high profiled pirate!"

Malcolm grinned. "Well yeah. She was quite a superstar at that brothel she was working before. The owner was making a lot of money from her and was not really willing to give her up so I threw in a lot of money to set her free from that place. In other words, I saved her." Malcolm said arrogantly.

Drake however was displeased. "Set her free then trapped her here?"

Malcolm let a laugh. "Well it was better to be fucked by a single man than to be used daily by different men."

Drake then pulled his axe and rapier. "I have the money to buy her back. Three hundred million is a small amount for me. But..." his eyes turned to [y/n] then back to Malcolm. "You seriously angered me. I'll never forgive you for treating her like an object to be used."

"From the way you are talking, I assume you know this woman."

"Yes." he glanced to [y/n]. "Yes, I know her."

"Well too bad, you need to kill me first in order to get her!" Malcolm shouted and shoot his rifle.

The Drake pirates jumped away as Drake run towards Malcolm.

Drake attacked Malcolm with his axe but Malcolm blocked it with his gun.

Drake then raises his rapier as a follow up. Malcolm however noticed it and jumped away then shoots his rifle.

Drake blocked the bullet with his axe.

"You're good." Malcolm grinned. "I think I remember you now. You're a newbie. A marine turned pirate, Red Flag X Drake with a bounty of 25 million berry. I normally don't attack pirates with bounty if they don't have a 'hit' but I'll make an exception since you pissed me off." Drake took his gloves off. The movement made [y/n] look at him in fear.

"Malcolm! Wait! You don't need to go that far!" [y/n] grabbed his arm. "Please! Don't!"

The assassin turned to her in annoyance. "Move!"

"No! Please!"

"I said get away!" a slap sounded as [y/n] fell on the ground.

"Bastard!" the calm Drake was now furious. He run towards Malcolm with his weapon.

Malcolm Gower, jumped away and took a few bullets from his pocket.

"Shards!" the bullet became glass shards as he threw it to Drake's direction. The shards hits Drake's body before it exploded.

"Captain!" his crew shouted as Drake fell on his knee. Blood dropped to the ground from the shards and explosion from it.

"I ate the shard-shard fruit." Malcolm smirked. "Anything I touched as long as it was not human or animal would becomes sharp mirror shards."

"It exploded." Drake said, holding his wounded arm. His weapons were on the ground, dropped when the shards hit him.

"Well I'm using a exploding bullet. I could turn it to shards but it was still a bullet so it exploded."

Drake grabbed his weapons and stood up.

"Oh? Still not satisfied with that wound?" Malcolm chuckled.

"Drake! Enough!" [y/n] shouted. "Just leave!"

Drake ignored her plea as he glared at Malcolm.

"Captain! We'll help you!" his crew stated, readying their weapon.

Drake however raised his hand. "This is between me and him."

"Oh? From the way you're talking, it was like you had a personal grudge towards me." Malcolm said and chuckled. "Who is she to you and you're more than ready to sacrifice your life just to get her?"

"I swore to come for her." Drake replied. "It took me a while to find her but I finally did."

Malcolm laughed like a maniac. "Are you her ex lover or something? I'm telling you, man. This girl has already been touched by who knows how many men before I found her. Are you sure you want such a dirty woman like her?"

[y/n] gritted her teeth as she was reminded of how low she has become.

"You know, she's actually capable of buying her freedom from me. But she won't do it because I'm the only man who would want her!" Malcolm stated and laughed maniacally.

[y/n] closed her eyes. He threw as right. She was capable of buying her freedom. She know she does but pretended that she can't and pretended that she was bitter because she can't escape him. But in reality, she has a money to pay. She just won't because she was afraid that once she was free, she would be alone.

Malcolm was violent but he stayed with her. It was better to be hurt by him than to be alone.

Drake stared at her defeated form. He was beginning to get more agitated.

He then turned his eyes back to the smirking Malcolm.

"I'm taking her from your hands no matter what." he said, dropping his weapons.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at this.

Drake closed his eyes as his skin turned green and scaly.

Malcolm's eyes widened as Drake's form got bigger. Drake transformed into a dinosaur.

"D-dinosaur?" [y/n] stared at Drake wide eyed.

"So you're a devil fruit user too. That's a pretty rare fruit." Malcolm stated, readying his bullets again. "Shards!" he threw the bullet shards to the dinosaur Drake.

He grinned as it hit Drake's scaly skin and explode. However, when the smoke cleared up, he saw that his bullets didn't even made a single scratch.

"What?!"

The dinosaur growled and charged towards the man.

Malcolm's eyes widened as the dinosaur's big mouth opened and chomped his head.

Malcolm struggled as Drake raised him in the air and threw him to the wall.

The assassin fell to the ground, a deep cuts on his neck.

He was still breathing but Drake decided that the battle was over and returned to his human form.

Malcolm laughed. Blood flowing from his mouth. "I can't believe I am beaten by a rookie."

Drake ignored him and walk towards [y/n]. His eyes landed on the clothes on the ground which he assumed was hers. He noticed that Malcolm's blood soaked it so instead of taking it to give [y/n], he took his coat off and put it on her to cover her naked body.

"Let's leave this place." he said, wiping the blood on her lips with his finger.

[y/n] glanced to Malcolm who was breathing heavily. "You think he want you? I'm sure he only came for you because he needed something from you."

[y/n] bit her lip as she heard those words. Noticing it, Drake motioned to one of his men.

The man nodded and pointed his his gun to Malcolm and shoots.

The bullet hits him on the head, ending his life.

Drake picked [y/n] up. Too weak to fight back or to do anything, she let him.

He then walk towards the exit but let a final order before doing so. 

"Burn this place."

[y/n] watched as the men moved to do what they were ordered to do.

As they made it outside, [y/n] began to question herself if she was in for a new hell again, this time, from Drake's hands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Why am I Here?

A gun shot sounded as the last enemy standing in front of Drake fell.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to the one who dealt the final blow.

"I told you not to do anything, [y/n]." he said in a low tone.

[y/n] gritted her teeth and was about to return her gun to her holster when Drake raised his hand in front of her.

"Give me that gun." he said.

[y/n] sighed and handed her weapon to the captain.

Drake handed it to his first mate then turned to the others. "Take all the treasures and load it all to the ship." he ordered.

"Yes captain!"

Drake turned to [y/n]. "Let's go back to the ship."

[y/n] said nothing but followed the captain.

It has been a week since Drake took her from Malcolm and made her join his crew.

At first, [y/n] thought she'll be serving as his sniper. But to her confusion, Drake refused to let her participate on fights.

She was also not allowed to help clean the deck or carry stuffs. The only job she was allowed to do was to cook since no one was good enough to do the cooking, making her wonder how they survived before she came in.

Drake also keep his eyes on her. He always made her follow him wherever he goes although he was not making her do anything.

It made her wonder why was she in there. What was she supposed to do on that ship?

For [y/n], any kindness given has something in return. She believed that Drake saved her because he needed her for something just as Malcolm saved her to train her as a assassin and his very own bitch.

But what does Drake wants from her. It was obviously not her specialty in gun since he gets angry whenever she uses it. 

Although she cook for them, she was sure it was not that. Why trouble himself in setting her free if he just need a cook? There were a lot of people out there who could cook and didn't need any saving.

The only reason left she could think off made her heart ache.

She closed her eyes. _"I guess, this is the only thing I am good at, huh?"_

* * *

"Any idea, who is she really to captain, Vice?" one of the Drake Pirates asked the first mate.

They were in the kitchen, having a snack. Both their captain and [y/n] were not there, meaning, they were free to gossip about them.

"He said she's a very close friend." the first mate replied.

"No way. The way he look at her is not how a close friend look." another said.

The first mate raised his eyebrow. "What kind of 'look' is it then?"

"A look of someone in love." the man laughed. "I used to look at my wife the same way."

"Well, can't blame him if he is into her. Have you seen her naked body? I got a boner at that time, you know?"

The first mate shook his head at this. "Make sure captain don't hear you talking about [y/n]-san that way. He'll throw you to the sea."

* * *

Evening.

Drake was asleep. He was until he felt something on top of him.

He groaned, still sleepy and mind unclear. He then felt something soft on his neck.

He continued to ignore it until he felt something on his lips.

His eyes shots open. He froze as he saw [y/n]'s face. She was straddling him while her lips were pressed on his.

Seeing that he was awake, [y/n] deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue inside his mouth making the man underneath her moan.

She then started to move her hips, pressing her clothed womanhood to his member. The movement made Drake hard.

Shaking, his hand flew to her waist and tried to still her but she kept humping him.

Drake pulled away from the kiss. "Ahh... [y/n]. Stop." he moaned.

"Why? This is why you brought me here, right?"

That made Drake push her off him.

[y/n] looked at him confuse as she was pushed away. "Drake?"

Drake sat up and glare at her. "This is not why I took you from him!"

[y/n] gritted her teeth. "Then why?! I can't think of a reason why you'd want me with you!"

Drake grabbed her arm tightly making her wince a bit. "I promised to find you, didn't I? Can't that be reason why I came for you?"

"Well you're too late!" [y/n] pulled her arm away as tears fell from her eyes. "I waited for you, Drake! Everyday! Even when after I fell to the hands of that vile brothel owner, I still waited! But you didn't came." Sob escaped her lips as more tears fell from her tired [e/c] eyes. "I went to that island because you told me so. I asked the marines help but the man in charge of that place was actually a business partner of the island's brothel owner. He hand me to that vile man and made me do many terrible things." she choked. "Every night, different men. I was forced to sleep with them! I'm a minor but that was what most men wanted. A teenage girl to defile."

Drake expression darkened as she told him everything that happened to her.

"When I have enough, I killed a marine who was forcing me to do something disgusting. I would have been sentenced to death if Malcolm who saw my crime didn't came to buy my freedom. I thought I'm free... But..."

Drake, not wanting to hear anymore, pulled her to his chest, hugging her.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry." he tightened her hug on her as she cried. "I became a marine to find you but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

[y/n] wrapped her arms around Drake and cried all the tears she has been restraining for years.

"You don't need to worry anymore." he whispered on her hair. "From now on, I'll protect you. You don't need to hold a weapon or do what you don't want to do anymore. From now on, I want you to live happily. I'll make you happy. I swear."

[y/n] pulled away slightly and sniffed. "Thank you, Drake."

That night [y/n] fell asleep peacefully, with Drake's arms wrapped around her. Something that she had never experienced for a very long time.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Past, Present and Future

"Are you sure about this, captain?" the Drake Pirates first mate asked, looking at Drake.

Drake nodded as his eyes remained on the map in front of him. "I want revenge. I'll make them pay for every suffering they caused to [y/n]."

The first mate closed his eyes. He knew his captain. Once he made up his mind, there were no stopping him.

"I heard that the guy is under the potection of a Vice Admiral. It's going to be quite messy after we bring that guy down." the first mate warned, looking at the captain seriously.

"I know. I plan to destroy that guy too. He also has a hand in making [y/n] suffer."

The first mate stared at his captain. Drake normally avoid engaging a fight against a marine. He also don't like doing something that would make people focus on him. But now, he was willing to start a fight against one and this would surely make the marine turn their eyes on him.

" _Just how far he would go for that woman..?_ " the first mate thought as Drake began to tell him his plan.

* * *

Few more weeks has passed ever since [y/n] were freed from Malcolm.

She was still uncomfortable with Drake's men so she mostly stayed inside her room.

Drake didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do, so he let her do what she wanted.

She eats her meal inside her room alone although once in a while, if he wasn't busy, Drake would join her.

Her talk with Drake a few weeks ago has helped her to be able to face the man again.

Little by little, they were returning to what they were like with each other back when they were still part of the Barrels Pirates.

"I brought more books, [y/n]." Drake said as he entered [y/n]'s room.

"Thanks, Drake." [y/n] offered him a small smile as the man laid the books on the table. "We're docked on an island. Want to buy some clothes or something?" Drake smiled a bit. "Everyone were busy buying their own stuffs after that big haul we got last time."

[y/n] looked down as she hesitated. Sure she wanted new clothing. She loves new clothes after all. Back then, all she have we're rags that's why once she began to earn her own money, she always buy clothes.

[y/n] appreciates Drake's offer. But she felt like she don't have a right over whatever treasures Drake and his men gets. Even though Drake considered her as a part of Drake Pirates, [y/n] still felt like she didn't belong there.

Seeing her hesitation, Drake reached to her chin, making her look up to him. He knew what was running on her mind and he didn't like it one bit. "I want to see you in pretty clothes." he said.

[y/n] nodded although she was still hesitant.

Drake smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

The town they docked in was quite peaceful. The townspeople also didn't seems bothered seeing pirates in town. [y/n] saw a few more pirates around and the people talks to them like they weren't criminals. It was probably because they don't fear them considering that they we're sure those pirates won't cause trouble. Why? Because no one messes with a town under the protection of the yonkou, Whitebeard.

[y/n] looked up and in a distance, she could see Whitebeard's flag up at the highest building of the town.

"See how much control Whitebeard has compared to the marine?" Drake suddenly said, also looking up to the flag. "Whitebeard is a pirate. The government consider him as a criminal. But he is necessary to keep the balance not only on the seas but also in the land."

"It seems that you have no ill feelings against him." [y/n] commented. 

"I dont hate him. I actually admire him." Drake stated.

Many pirates hated Whitebeard out of envy. That was why she was surprised hearing Drake talk that way about the yonkou. Then again, Drake wasn't a type to envy people. He was not selfish, hateful or unkind. No matter what people say, [y/n] knows he was a good person. Totally different from his father, Diez Barrels.

Back when she was working under the Barrels pirates, Drake was her only ally. He was always there to help her and to keep her safe from the terrible crew of his own father.

Feeling warm as she remembered her past, she reached up and hold onto his arm fondly, same as when they we're young.

Drake glanced a little bit at her but said nothing. He just let her hold onto him.

* * *

Drake sat as he waited for [y/n]. She was in the dressing room, trying some clothes. On the floor were paper bags, full of clothes.

It really was boring. He couldn't see why women likes to go shopping and why it takes forever for them to choose clothes. 

It's not like he knows many women though. He just know about women and shopping because of his fellow Marines back then.

Back when he was a marine. His colleagues complained a lot about their girlfriend's shopping habits. Back then, he thought they we're just being impatient but now, he understand the feeling.

He wanted to tell [y/n] to hurry up but as he saw how her tired and dull eyes brightened at the sight of the clothes, he ended up swallowing his words.

As [y/n] walked out, Drake turned to her. She smiled at him.

Drake gave her a faint smile back. She was so young when he helped her escape. Totally different from the beautiful woman now. But Drake's feelings for her still remained the same.

She was his light. Back when she was with the Barrels Pirates, she was the only one who were keeping him from losing hope.

He used to admire and respect his father, Barrels. But then, when he became a pirate, he changed.

He treated Drake like a servant. No. A slave. He wasn't his son anymore but a slave. He endured all the physical and emotional pain his father caused, while making himself believe that he still loves him. 

But the truth was, he was no longer the same father he knew.

When he was on the verge of giving up, he met [y/n].

She was an orphan and was captured by the Barrels Pirates from the previous town they raided.

Since they we're close in age, they quickly became friends. He care about her and little by little, that feeling of care turned to love. 

Of course, he never told her. She was so pretty even back then while he was so scrawny. He felt like he don't deserve her.

He loves her so much and that was why when he heard that his father was planning to sell her to that uncouth man, he didn't hesitate to help her escape. He never regretted betraying his father like that. If he regrets something, it was not coming with her to escape. He shouldn't have let her go alone. If only he came with her, she wouldn't have experience those bad things. 

On his watch, no one would be able to defile her. He regret that he wasn't there to shield her from those filthy men. That was why he swore to himself that from now on, she would be protected. She don't need to carry those sniping guns anymore. All she needed to do was to go back to the old her, the cheerful [y/n] and let him do the dirty work.

But first, revenge. Revenge to everyone who hurt [y/n].

He will make sure those people will suffer they will wish for death.

* * *

"Drake. Thank you for all of these." [y/n] said as they walk together.

The sun was setting. The town were painted in orange and around, were people walking on their way back home.

Drake and [y/n] were the same. They we're on their way back to the ship. Their home.

The sight of them was actually strange especially if you have seen Drake's bounty. 

A notorious pirate, carrying shopping bags full of women's clothes, shoes and jewelries while beside him was a woman no one really knows.

"You don't need to thank me. This is nothing. As a pirate, we don't need to worry about money or anything." he said, eyes not leaving the way in front of him. "From now on, I don't want you to hold back. If you want something, tell me and I'll get it for you. 

[y/n] looked down guiltily. "You already have done a lot for me. You don't need to pamper me like this."

Drake glanced a little at her before looking forward again. "I want you to live like a princess from now on. Back then you told me that you always dreamt of being a princess, right?"

[y/n] looked up to him in surprise. "Y-you remember that?" It was at that time when he was helping her peel some potatoes. She half jokingly told him that she always wanted to become a princess because princesses don't peel potatoes. She was surprised he remembered such a conversation.

"Of course I remember." Drake snorted as if offended that she thinks he would forget.

[y/n] turned her eyes on the ground again. It was just a stupid dream. She could never be a princess now. Princesses were pure and innocent. She however was far from innocent now. She already lost that innocence a long time ago when she was continuously used by those men for their pleasure.

Noticing the sudden change in mood from her, Drake took a glance at her.

"What's wrong." he asked.

[y/n] looked up and shook her head while forcing a smile. "No. Its nothing."

Drake stopped walking making [y/n] stop as well. She turned to him questioningly.

"Drake?"

"I want you to be happy." he said, looking at her with a serious look. "From now on, I don't want to see you sad. That's why, I want you to let me make you happy."

Tears welled up from [y/n]'s eyes as she looked back at him.

He was so small back then. For his age, he looked so small, he could be mistaken as a child.

But now, he was much taller and bigger than her. He was also stronger now. In the past, he could barely protect her but now, she knew he could definitely protect her.

Drake walked closer to her and stopped in front of her. He we're too close to her. Her face, facing his chest. The X scar he got from who knows where facing her.

She looked up. "Drake..."

"Can you let me make you happy from now on?"

[y/n] smiled as tears fell on her cheek. "Yes."

Drake smiled. A rare one. "Good "

Under the orange dyed skies, two figure stood. Both we're burdened by their past. But now that they we're together in the present, they will gonna be each other's strength and support leading into a better future.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. One of Us

 

In North Blue, there was an island called Liquor Island.

As the name suggests, it was popular for its liquor. Everywhere you look, taverns we're all around.

It was a paradise for drunkards. Morning till night, you could find a place to have a drink.

Their alcohol we're quite popular that even those from New World would sail in there just to have a taste of what the island has to offer.

However, alcohol we're not the only thing the island serves.

Once night comes and the red lamps turned on, the island's seedy brothels would open their doors for business.

The street full of lively people would be transformed into a street full of women with barely covered body, calling for customers, ushering them inside the brothels where they work to talk about 'business'.

That island was where Drake's ship we're headed. 

Well... Not yet. They we're headed at Minion Island first to leave [y/n] in there before heading to that hellish place.

No. He was not leaving her there at Minion Island permanently. Drake didn't want to open any more bad memories so he didn't want [y/n] to step on that place. Minion Island do bring bad memories as well. But it was better than Liquor Island. 

He would choose a different island but Minion was the nearest one so he don't really have much choice.

So far, [y/n] was becoming better. She also started to talk to his crew members and were doing the cooking which he was really thankful of.

With [y/n] being the chef, he didn't need to endure terribly cooked food of some of his crew members.

She was eating with everyone now as well. Drake was really happy for that.

His crew members we're on guard around her at first but they we're warming up to her which was good.

Drake entered the kitchen where [y/n] was. She was preparing for dinner.

Upon hearing the sound of footsteps, [y/n] turned.

She smiled, seeing him. "Hi, captain. What are you doing in the kitchen? Anything you want me to make for you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Now that was the [y/n] he knows and love.

Drake stepped beside her, peaking on what she was making. "Chicken rice?"

"Yep. Your favorite."

Drake smiled warmly, pleased that she still remembered what he liked to eat.

"Good. But don't put eggs." he said making a disgusted face making her laugh.

"I won't! I know you hate eggs. And this is not Oyakodon. Why are you so worried about me putting eggs?" she said, laughing.

Drake turned his eyes to the ingredients on the counter. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No. I cant make the captain do that. Just stay there and wait for me to finish."

Drake let a snort as he pulled a knife and took an onion. "I used to help you at the kitchens back then. Even if I'm the captain now, I won't mind chopping anything for you."

[y/n] smiled as she watched Drake chopped the onions.

Bounty or not, he was still the same old Dory she knew.

* * *

That night, the ship's dining room were full of people, ready to eat their dinner.

"Dory's not yet here? Are you guys sure he'll eat with us?" [y/n] asked the men on the table near her.

"He said he'll eat with us. I think he was still discussing something with the first mate." one of the men replied before letting a smirk. "Anyway [y/n]-san, why are you calling captain, 'Dory'? Is that the thing they call, 'affectionate nickname' only reserved to your lover?"

The men who heard him laugh, making [y/n] 's cheeks redden. "Its not! It's his nickname! That's what his father and the others call him back then!" she argued, pouting a little bit.

"Well I doubt he'll let us call him that. So I think we could assume that the nickname 'Dory' is really an endearment now and the only one allowed to call him that is [y/n]-san." another man stated making the others hoot, teasing her.

"Shut up!" [y/n] snapped, glaring to the men.

The door at the dining room opened, making everyone turn.

Drake and the first mate entered. "What is these noise all about? We could hear you outside." the first mate asked, raising an eyebrow.

The men chuckled. "Its nothing, vice captain." they said with mischievous smile.

[y/n] huffed at this. They really do like teasing her about her closeness to Drake when the said man was not around. They we're probably scared of doing it in front of the captain. Those sissy's.

Drake took a sit on his place and [y/n] prepared his dinner in front of him.

"Your favorite." she smiled.

Drake smiled back. "Thanks."

"Anyway, what was taking you and Mister Vice so long?" [y/n] sat in between Drake and the vice captain.

The two men exchanged glances before Drake turned to answer her.

"About our next destination." Drake replied.

"To the South Blue, right?" [y/n] said, tilting her head.

"No." Drake said, looking at her with a serious look. "To Minion Island."

"What?" [y/n] stared at him wide eyed. "W-what are we going to do there?" she asked.

"I will leave you and my other men in there."

"What?!" she exclaimed. Her loud voice attracting everyone's attention.

The noisy room became silent as the atmosphere became heavy.

"Why, Drake?!" her eyes teared up as she gritted her teeth in anger. "You're leaving me again?!"

"Calm down, [y/n]. I'm not going to leave you there forever." Drake sighed as he reached to oat her head.

"What-"

"Just give me three days." he said. "I just need to deal with an 'unfinished business'."

"Is that related to your former job as a marine?" she deduced.

Drake nodded. She didn't need to know the real reason. It was better to just make her believe that it has something to do with being a marine.

[y/n] wiped her eyes and nodded. "I understand. But... Can't you bring me with you? I want to help you. I might not be as strong as you but I was the best assassin that bastard has."

Drake smiled and shook his head. "It's not an assassination job. Also, didn't I told you, you're not holding any weapon ever again."

"I'll be useless if you keep forbidding me to use a weapon." she muttered, looking away.

"You're not. You're cooking for us. And that's already helpful enough."

"Captain is right, [y/n]-san!" a voice sounded from the back. "Our taste buds will die if we continue eating bad foods! You're saving our taste buds with your cooking!"

"Yeah! This idiot here almost poisoned us back then with his cooking! So you're saving our lives too." another said, making everyone laugh.

"Listen to them, [y/n]-san." the vice captain suddenly said making her turn to him. "Holding a weapon is not the only way to fight. With your cooking, you're giving us strength to fight and on that way, you're fighting with us."

The others cheered their agreement making the lone female on the crew, tear up.

[y/n] closed her eyes as tears slipped from her eyes. "Everyone... Thank you."

Smiling fondly, Drake watched [y/n] and the men. He was glad that he found good men and thankful for their kindness.

_"You're one of us now, [y/n]..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
